


Fantasy

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knox is a Next Gen fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

He’d stumbled onto it one day by accident. He was the boss, and he wasn’t familiar with half the facilities, so he’d gone door to door, checking them out. Knox was tinkering with some kind of control panel.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Well,” Knox scratched his head with the screwdriver, “For want of a better word, it’s a holodeck.”

“Huh?”

“A holodeck,” Knox repeated. “Like on Star Trek.”

“I’ve never seen anything called that on Star Trek.” Angel thought for a moment. “Is that something like fizzbin? You know, when Kirk and Spock ...”

“Star Trek the Next Generation.”

Angel gave him a blank stare.

“Captain Picard ... Data ...”

“There was a next generation?” Angel asked.

Knox shook his head. “Never mind. This is a room where fantasies come true. Anything you want, you can have. All you have to do is programme it.”

Angel touched the controls gently. “Show me.”

****

He lay back on the deck chair, the artificial sun beaming down onto his face. Stuck his toes in the warm sand and wiggled them.

“Hey, baby.” She passed him the Bloody Mary and watched him sip it. “Can I rub your shoulders?”

“Of course.” He tipped his sunglasses down on his nose and looked at her. She was wearing the seashell bikini, the one from the commercial that never was. She was beautiful, vibrant, alive. Her strong fingers worked the muscles around his neck and he sighed. “I love you, Cordy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She looked down at him. “So, how strong is that chair, anyway?”

“Never mind.” He flipped out of it and pulled her onto the sand. “We have the beach.”

*****

‘Memory overload,’ the cold voice stated. ‘Programme terminated.’

Angel sat on the floor and curled his arms around his knees. “Computer? Run alternate programme.”

The little boy ran up and sat on his lap. “Dad? Wanna see the picture I drew at school today? It’s you and me and mommy.”

“That’s good, Connor.” He hugged the boy close. “Really good.”


End file.
